


We Can Work It Out

by musicforswimming



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, Hiro," she said, and they'd have to have this conversation eventually, so it may as well be now, right? "You've -- you know. You know. You've -- before, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work It Out

They were out for a walk when she finally broached the subject. That was sort of an insurance policy, to keep it from getting too crazy-personal or something. They'd been dating for a few weeks, and okay, so she was supposed to be a Good Girl but hello, she'd died, and she didn't know how things worked in Japan but he'd adjusted okay to how they did things here so far, and God, she just hoped this didn't make her a slut. "Um, Hiro," she said, and they'd have to have this conversation eventually, so it may as well be now, right? "You've -- you know. _You_ know. You've -- before, right?"

Hiro was looking at her, which she saw in just the moment that she could look at him without blushing. He was confused. "You know," she said again, like that might help.

"Sorry," he said. She saw him shook his head out of the corner of her eye as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I don't...oh!" And the way he said it, excited and horrified at not getting it earlier and kind of happy, maybe? That made her look up at last, but he was looking down, just past her, at the sidewalk beside her. "Oh! Yes. Once. One time. Yes."

He was turning red. He had pushed his glasses up about three times as many seconds. Claire kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry," she said, even though it didn't feel like she was a whole lot less red than he was. "We'll work something out."

Which they did, in the end. Between the two of them, they'd saved the world a few times over, so how difficult could a little sex be, anyhow? That was what she figured, anyway, and she was sort of right and sort of wrong, but it wasn't bad, and that was sort of what she figured was important. She'd done it before on her own, anyway, so she knew, roughly, how it was supposed to feel, but it was a different kind of nice than when she was in the bathtub with the lights off and the showerhead on one of the pulse settings. It was warmer and slicker. And drier, of course.

It was kind of -- it was nice, really, and she started laughing one time when she opened her eyes and saw how hard he was concentrating, trying to breathe all slowly, and first he looked all bewildered, and then sort of hurt, and then Hiro mumbled something in Japanese and his face got even scrunchier, and she laughed harder, and that was what did it. That was what made her come, finally, and thank God she at least knew what _that_ was supposed to feel like.

"So what do you think?" she asked, when they'd both showered -- because she'd heard you should do that afterwards. Well, no, go to the bathroom, because one of her friends had gotten a UTI that way, but she decided she wanted a shower, too, and he came to check on her, apparently worried that she'd be crying over her Lost Innocence. Or, more likely, worried that she'd be crying over his having been bad, because he was all sweet like that, but she hadn't been doing either, just washing her hair, because she had this new peppermint shampoo and it smelled really nice.

He laughed when she asked, and she kissed him on the nose, and prompted him. "Do you think we're gonna be doing that again? Because I could go for doing that again."

Hiro laughed some more, and then looked at her. "Yes," he said. "We'll do that again."

"Yeah," she said, and settled against him so they could start their movie. "That's what I thought."

Another few moments passed, and she could just tell, somehow, that there was something he wanted to say. "What?" she asked.

His arms, wrapped around her waist innocently where they were all sprawled out on the couch, slipped a little lower. "You want to do it again right now?" he asked.

Claire grinned.


End file.
